Saber perder
by TrioDeOro
Summary: Lily abandona a Scorpius por amor a su prima, y Scorpius queda destrozado pero no con los brazos abiertos. El no es de esas personas, y hará lo que sea para que Lily Potter vuelva a ser suya.
1. Chapter 1

**_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Así que este mundo no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>La Torre de Astronomía escondía muchos secretos, demasiados secretos bien guardados. Risas, alegrías, engaños, traición; y una hermosa historia de amor. Un amor que mueve suelos, un amor que al amanecer ya no existe. Un amor en el que dejan todo.<p>

Una pelirroja y un rubio se encontraban abrazados en medio de la torre, ella lloraba y el la consolaba.

La pelirroja llevaba puesto el uniforme de los Leones, y el llevaba en uniforme de las Serpientes, tan distintos pero iguales a la vez.

Rojo y verde. Potter y Malfoy. Pelirroja y rubio. Leona y Serpiente.

Ella Lily Luna Potter, una competa lunática. En honor a su madrina Luna. Derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. No usaba maquillaje, tenía su hermoso rostro surcado de lagrimas, de miedo, dolor, sufrimiento; angustia.

El Scorpius Malfoy, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Un Malfoy enamorado, nadie lo creería. Miraba detenidamente a su novia que lloraba, y le dolía verla así y no saber el motivo de esas lagrimas derramadas.

Entonces el harto de no saber que sucedía, la beso. Para tranquilizarla, para demostrarle que pase lo que pase ellos podían afrontarlo. Ella correspondió al beso con pasión, amor, ternura; deseo.

Los besos seguían, iban y venían.

Ella se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos, pero sus labios no dejaron de rozarse.

-Suelta mi mano- Susurro Luna antes de separarse lentamente, el negó y la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo-. Suelta mi mano, que debo irme- Volvió a susurrar la pelirroja.

El asintió con la cabeza-. No preguntare. Te dejare ir, y cometeré el peor error de mi vida; al dejarte hacerlo. Soltare tu mano y me dolerá demasiado, y temo no poder soportarlo…

Ella coloco un dedo sobre los labios de chico que dejo de hablar al instante-. Shh, no hables. Si no lo hago ahora, no le hare nunca- Deposito en los labios de Scorpius un casto beso, y se fue de la torre de astronomía dejando al rubio con un dolor al corazón imposible de parar.

El empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, que solo esa torre presenciaría. Esa torre solo lo sabría, y nadie más. Nadie mas sabría que un Malfoy lloro por amor y sufrió por amor. Y en un arranque de furia empezó a gritar sin importarle que lo escuchen, y empezó a patear y a darle de puñetazos a la pared, a una de las paredes de la torre, que esta noche le causo dolor.

Porque Lily Luna era demasiado buena, y en cuanto se entero de que a su prima le gustaba el joven Malfoy, decidió renunciar a él. Decidió renunciar a él a cambio de su felicidad, solo por no ver sufrir a uno de sus seres queridos.

El lloraba, ella lloraba. Ambos lloraban, por amor, dolor, angustia y miedo.

Mientras Scorpius se descargaba en la Torre de Astronomía, Luna Potter lloraba en los jardines de Hogwarts. Como si una maldición le hubiera dado de lleno en el pecho la chica se dejo caer, la lluvia entonces empezó a caer y ella lloro con más fuerza aun, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

En unos segundos quedo totalmente mojada de pies a cabeza, y poco le importo. Solo quería dejar de existir.

-Me…Odio a mí misma, soy una basura- Se dijo la Potter pequeña.

Entonces sintió que la envolvían en una bata, cerró los ojos. Alguien la cargaba como a un bebe, y supo de quien se trataba, Albus. Su hermano, su amigo, su confidente, su compinche. El que había sido testigo de tanto amor, y ahora será testigo de tanto dolor.

El la abrazo, porque era su hermanita y no podía verla devastada. La llevo bajo techo, y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Du- Duele Albus, no sabes cómo duele- Ella se abrazo a la camisa mojada de su hermano y derramo mas lagrimas.

-Se que te duele, pero…Se que duele Lily- La comprendió y beso la frente de su hermanita, la abrazo protectoramente, y vio como ella se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

El chico la volvió a cargar y la llevo hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-La dejo en uno de los sillones y me retiro, por favor- Pidió con cara de cachorro mojado Albus, con sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre, su cabello oscuro.

La Dama Gorda lo pensó-. Está bien, pobrecita, no debió ser nada fácil ponerle fin a un amor tan fuerte como el que tenían. Se mas de lo que parece Abus Potter- Atajo antes de que el chico preguntara. El Potter asintió con la cabeza y entro rápidamente, la sala se encontraba desierta, la depósito en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, con un movimiento de varita avivo el fuero e invoco una manta para taparla.

Salió corriendo, no sin antes darle las gracias al retrato. Corrió hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, esta es mi primer historia. No se si voy bien, me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Sus opiniones importan y mucho.<strong>_

_** Por favor comenten.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Así que este mundo no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>Abus llego agitado a la Torre de Astronomía. Cuando entro en ella vio a su amigo con los puños llenos de sangre, tirado en el piso mientras lloraba. Se acerco lentamente.<p>

Scorpius levanto la cabeza para ver quien habia entrado a la torre, y vio a Albus. Su mejor amigo, su cuñado, su casi hermano.

-Albus... ¿Como esta ella?- Pregunto el rubio mientras se paraba, y secaba sus lágrimas.

Él Potter lo miro dolido-. Como puede... También sufre- Scorpius al escuchar las palabras de su amigo derramo mas lagrimas.

Albus jalo a Scorpius a la salida de la torre. Llegaron a su sala común sin problemas. Subieron a su cuarto, el rubio se sentó en su cama que estaba pegada al baño.

-No entiendo, ¿Por que tanto amor acabo? ¿Acaso ya no me ama? ¿Por que Albus?- El rubio de ojos grises pregunto en un arranque de ira.

Albus, lo miro a los ojos-. Porque Lily es muy buena- Contesto mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido.

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara al Potter, este despertó rápidamente y enfoco sus ojos verdes en la cama de su mejor amigo. Y no lo encontro.

Ya en la sala común tampoco lo vio, eso lo inquieto un poco...Pero la inquietud se esfumo cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de las chicas.

Por las escaleras bajaba una pelirroja con cara de ángel, sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, ojos celestes; la chica que le robaba el sueño al Potter.

Acuarela Towler. Mejor amiga de su hermanita.

-Albus, me he enterado lo de Lily y tu sabes- Llego de repente la chica al lado del chico que le sonrió-. Pero...¿Vamos juntos a desayunar?- Pregunto alegremente la pelirroja.

Albus solo asintió con la cabeza, y juntos salieron de la sala común de las serpientes. En el camino no hablaron. Solo se miraban el uno al otro.

Acuarela al entrar al Gran Comedor señalo con el dedo indice a Scorpius Malfoy, que al parecer discutía con Rose Weasley. El moreno la dejo ahí mientras la pelirroja iba en busca de su mejor amiga, Luna Potter.

-Entiéndelo- Escucho decir Albus a Rose.

Scorpius frunció en ceño-. ¿Entiéndelo? Ja, no puedo creer lo que dices Rose. Creí que ERAMOS amigos- Soltó el rubio esas palabras haciendo que la pelirroja Weasley soltara unas pequeñas lagrimas. Y remarcando el "eramos".

-SOMOS amigos, y por eso te lo digo- Contesto Rose secándose las lagrimas-. Ahora cambiando de tema ¿Queres salir conmigo el sábado?- Pregunto cambiando su semblante de tristeza a alegría.

-¡NO!- Grito el Malfoy.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- Pregunto el moreno mientras fulminaba a Scorpius con la mirada.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y salio del Gran Comedor, pero al salir se encontró con "una" pelirroja, Lily Luna traía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Era abrazada por la chica "Towler".

-¿Puedo hablar con vos?- Pregunto con delicadeza el chico, como si se tratase de una princesa de porcelana, a la que hay que cuidar y mimar.

La Potter miro a su amiga, y ella la dejo a solas con el rubio.

-Vamos a un lugar mas privado- Dijo la pelirroja Potter-. No quiero que "ella" me vea- los ojos de la chica se estaban empezando a nublar.

Y por casualidad fueron a la Torre de Astronomía.

-Quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por nuestro amor. ¿Por que eres demasiado buena?. ¿Por que?. Te amo demasiado. No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, voy a luchar. Vas a ser nuevamente mía mi amor- Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la pelirroja. Que no podía ni quería alejarlo.

Sus labios se rozaban, ella corto la distancia que los separaba. Y se besaron con pasión, amor, deseo, lujuria. El beso se volvió feroz, violento, y cargado de deseo.

El rubio la tomo de la cintura, y la sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas. ¿Que podía hacer? era un adolescente hormonal.

-Scorpius- Jadeo Lily sobre los labios de Scorpius, este solo la volvió a besar con la misma intensidad.

-Shh, calla amor. Acá sobran las palabras- Musito pero Lily separo sus labios de los de él.

El la miro sorprendido pero feliz, la había besado. Ella negó con la cabeza. Y se paro, lo miro a los ojos.

-Tu lo dijiste, soy demasiado buena. ¿Por que soy así? No lo se, cuando encuentre la respuesta con gusto te la doy amor- Aliso su uniforme, limpio sus ojos que se estaban llenando de lagrimas. Antes de salir le envió una mirada cargada de amor, dolor, miedo, angustia, y deseo. Y salio de la torre, sin mirar atras.

El chico se quedo mirando embobado el lugar por donde "SU" pelirroja había salido.

-Si no fueras tan buena no me habría enamorado de ti. ¿Sera por eso que te amo tanto?. ¿Sera porque te amo demasiado?. No sabes lo que ya te extraño, extraño tu calor, extraño tu aroma a flores silvestres, extraño tus sonrisas llenas de alegría, extraño verte a los ojos y saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti- Musito dolido el rubio, sus ojos grises no tenían vida. Mientras veía a la nada misma.

Se paro y cuando salio se encontró con Albus Potter, que lo miraba detenidamente. El hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero salio mal y se transformo en una mueca llena de dolor.

-Salio hace un rato con Acuarela- Le comunico el Potter, el chico agito la cabeza y cerro los ojos recordando el beso que se habían dado minutos antes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segundo capitulo. No saben como me gusto mucho escribirlo. Nunca había escrito, lo único que escribí en mi vida fue una novela de detectives de 25 capítulos y fue para el cole. <strong>_

_**Agradezco a los comentarios un montón, con todo mi corazón. **_

_**En la historia van a ver muchas escenas de Lily con Albus, no se porque pero Albus es el hermano consentidor de Lily. James también, y aparecerá en unos de sus arranques de celos. Y verán como el lazo e hermanos es muy importante. **_

_**No va haber Rose-Scorpius. Se que muchas la odian, yo la adoro. Lo único que van a ver es la insistencia de Rose, como se da cuenta de que Scorpius ama a su prima. Y ella también es demasiado "Buena". **_

_**Rose para mi es, buena, un poco caprichosa, y le gusta ganar en todo. Por eso la historia se llama "Sabes perder".**_

_**Saludos. **_

_**TDO. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Así que este mundo no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>Las clases habían sido agotadoras, luego de dos horas de Pociones, los alumnos de Slytherin salieron casi corriendo del aula. Potter y Malfoy fueron los últimos en hacerlo.<p>

- Chicos- Los llamo alguien a espaldas de los jóvenes que miraron hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba.

Y ahí parada estaba Rose Weasley. Con su mirada transparente, porque la mirada de la chica era transparente, fría algunas veces; y otras cargadas de alegría.

El moreno junto al rubio caminaron hacia ella, cuando estuvieron frente a la chica notaron que estaba mas alegre, mas de lo normal.

-Rose prima. ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Albus al verla con esa sonrisa radiante.

Ella deposito en la mejilla de ambos un beso, Scorpius sin que ella y su primo se dieran cuanta se limpio la mejilla con asco. Rose llevaba puesto su uniforme de Ravenclaw, la casa de Rowena; no llevaba su túnica con el escudo de esta. Solo tenia la camisa y la pollera bien alineadas, sin ninguna arruga.

-No saben, organice una cita doble para el próximo fin de semana. Tu y Amanda, Scorpius y yo- Les comento y los rostros de los chicos se desfiguraron, metafóricamente.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, y Albus también lo hizo. Cosa que causo una mueca de disgusto en Rose. La chica les suplico con la mirada, ellos se dieron media vuelta para irse. Rose tomo a Scorpius de la túnica y lo jalo hacia ella misma; el chico se deshizo del agarre enojado.

-¡¿QUE?- Pregunto enojado el rubio mientras su la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Solo responde con la verdad. ¿Quien es ella?- Suplica con su mirada fría la chica, mientras lo mira a los ojos.

El la mira con un poco de dolor, tristeza, enojo, ira y resentimiento en su mirada-. Para que quieres saberlo si te hace mal, tu me lo dijiste esta mañana. "No quiero saber de ella, porque se me rompería el corazón Scor". Recuerdo que dijiste, no te lastimes Rose- Le susurro cuando paso por su lado dejándola atrás a ella y a Albus que lo miraba con tristeza.

Rose sin embargo lo siguió por atrás, y Albus tambien.

-¡¿QUE TIENE ELLA QUE YO NO TENGA?- Grito en medio del pasillo, el rubio se detuvo.

Se acerco lentamente hasta los primos.

-Ella tiene tantas cosas que tu no tienes, no te lo imaginas. Ella me hace feliz, ella es mi vida. Sin ella no puedo respirar, es como estar muerto en vida. Sin ella ya no se quien soy- Hablo con su voz serena el Malfoy-. Ella es mi vida, ella tiene mi corazón en sus manos y no se ha dado cuenta- Termino de decirle mirándola a los ojos, Rose aparto rápidamente la mirada y corrió lejos de la vista del rubio y el moreno.

**(LxS)**

Lily Luna no solo es una cara bonita, como muchos piensan, ella es hermosa. En todos los sentidos, es divertida, simpática, inteligente, graciosa, lista...Y un sinfín de adjetivos que califican a la hermosura que es como persona.

Pero ahora todos la notaban rara, en el buen sentido de la palabra, porque la pelirroja es de saludar a cualquiera que le dedique una sonrisa amable; una mirada cálida o un saludo en las mañanas. Porque si en algo estaban todos de acuerdo es que Lily Luna Potter desprende encanto, carisma por donde sea que valla y por donde la mires.

Y ahora estaba triste y todos lo notaban, no tenían que ser adivinos para notarlo, ya su cara lo decía todo. Sus ojos sin ese brillo que a todos les gusta, su sonrisa triste sin el toque de alegría que también la caracterizan, y desganada. Sin vida, eso era lo que tenia, o mas bien no tenia. Vida. ¿Pero quien le quito las ganas de vivir?, era la pregunta del millón. Y la respuesta era fácil, aunque muchos no la conociesen, la respuesta a sus no ganas de vivir era Scorpius Malfoy.

Y así cada uno le dio un abrazo sin saber lo que sucedía, porque ella también era bondadosa, y tenia un consejo para todos. Entonces porque ellos ahora no le devolvían las palabras.

Y caminaba a la sala común abrazada a Acuarela, y todos se acercaban.

"Lo que sea que tengas pasara". "Debes ser fuerte". "Te ves mas linda con una sonrisa". Son algunas de las frases de aliento hacia la pelirroja, y los abrazos. Kennet, Erik, Hugo, Albus, Annie, Holly y Shena. Todos sus amigos la abrazaron, y ella sabe que cuenta con ellos.

y ahora llora en su dormitorio, mientras Acuarela intenta animarla un poco.

-Ya Lils, no lloras que ya hasta podrás hacerle una competencia Myrtle la llorona- Le dijo Acuarela su amiga pelirroja, sacando así una carcajada de parte de la Potter.

-Cállate, seguro hasta le gano- Bromeo Lily entre llanto y risa.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y por ella pasaron don rubias idéntica, la prueba de que no todas las rubias son huecas o superficiales, Annie y Shena SteWear.

-Llagaron...-Empezó Annie.

-...el alma de la fiesta. Las escuchamos reír...- Siguió con el dialogo Shena.

-...Y nos alarmamos, hay una fiesta y no fuimos invitadas- Terminaron a coro las rubias. Lily y Acuarela les tiraron unas almohadas blancas.

Las cuatro estallaron en risas, como de costumbre.

-No pueden dejar de ser tan revoltosas- Aseguro alguien, mientras se tiraba encima de las cuatro chicas. Nada mas ni nada menos que Holly, la novia de Hugo.

Holly, castaña de ojos claros saco cinco cervezas de mantequilla.

Y así comenzó una guerra de almohadas. Acuarela era bienvenida en la casa de los Leones, al igual que Annie la Ravenclaw. Y Shena la Hufflepuff. Así que el grupo de amigas se la paso riendo, tirándose almohadas, bromeando, y bebiendo. En fin levantandole el animo a Lily.

A la mañana siguiente cada bajaron ya listas para ir a desayunar y no llegar tarde a clases.

-¿Que nos toca?- Pregunto Lily a Holly que era la única que ahora tenia clases con ella por ser una Leona.

La castaña hizo una mueca graciosa, que hizo que Shena se atragantara-. Historia de la Magia, genial dos horas para dormir- Contesto mientras palmeaba la espalda de la rubia.

Annie arrugo el entrecejo al escucharla, ella era responsable. Por mas que la diversión le guste, "con los estudios no se jode son sagrados" diría la rubia de ojos marrones.

Shena, su gemela, era rubia con un tono mas oscuro y de ojos marrones claros. Ambas con sus rostros sin un toque de maquillaje, eran alérgicas a "esos productos que lo único que hacen es que nos veamos como puertas" diría Shena que lo aborrecía. No eran flacas, pero tampoco gorditas; eran normales.

Acuarela en cambio era bajita, menudita, con su sonrisa picara.

Holly, castaña hermosa deslumbrante, sus ojos claros eran envidiables.

-Acuarela nosotras tenemos Defensa- Comunico Annie que compartía las clases, por lo menos las primeras horas con la Serpiente.

-Genial me quedo solo- Comento irónicamente Shena mientras las miraba con rabia. Las chicas solo rieron.

**(LxS)**

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba acompañado de Albus Potter y William Wood, un morocho de físico espectacular según las chiquillas que se babean por el.

Caminaban en direccion al Gran Comedor, donde al entrar se cruzaron con un grupo ce chicas, que sonrieron bobamente al verlos pasar. Entraron y se fijaron su vista hacia la mesa de los Leones, y a lo lejos divisaron a Acuarela, Lily, Shena, Holly acompañada de Hugo y Annie.

Los chicos las miraban embobados, Scorpius a Lily que en ese momento reía. Albus miraba a Acuarela que no paraba de hablar con la pareja que estaba acaramelada al lado de ella, Holly y Hugo. Y William miraba como Shena bromeaba con su gemela.

-Chicos disimulen- Les dijo al los tres chicos por atrás.

-Como si tu lo pudieras hacer, mira a Annie- Le dijeron a Erik Nott, que paso por al lado de ellos y corrio a besar a su novia, la rubia Annie.

El chico llego a su novia la beso en los labios y les dijo algo a las chicas que inmediatamente miraron en dirección a ellos. El rubio, el moreno, y morocho sonrieron mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de las serpientes que estaba vacía.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de las serpientes mientras maldecían a Erik por haberlos delatado.

El desayuno paso tranquilo, Wood tubo que ir a la biblioteca antes de entrar a clase, Scorpius seguía mirando a Lily y la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. Mientras que Erik no se había despegado de su novia, y Albus...A Albus se le caía la baba de tan solo ver a Acuarela sonreír.

-Debemos ir a clase- Les ordeno el prefecto al pasar.

-Si Adam- Contestaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola tercer capitulo, y estoy un poco confundida. ¿Que les pareció? Ya no hay tanto dolor como en los dos primeros capítulos. Ahora comenzara otra faceta de la historia donde Scorpius intentara reconquistar a Lily, Y donde Rose va hacer todo lo posible para que saber quien en la chica misteriosa. <strong>

**Comenten. Tan solo les lleva un minuto, Y un minuto para ti es una sonrisa para mi. Y el capitulo es mas largo.**

**¿Que les pareció esta Rose?. **

**Ella no sabe que Lily es la chica misteriosa de Scorpius. **

**Espero que les guste. Pero antes les recomiendo una historia. **

**La selección de la Tercera Generación de ValenPotterWeasley que es una gran chica.**

**TDo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_**_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Así que este mundo no me pertenece._**_**

**_**_Nota: En este Capitulo pasaron ya dos meses desde el tercer capitulo._**_**

* * *

><p>Los meses habían pasado y con ellos el dolor. La pelirroja Potter se encontraba sentada frente al lago, a su alrededor unos cuantos libros apilados. Y pergaminos.<p>

Escribió con su caligrafía para nada prolija pero si entendible unas cuantas lineas. Las horas pasaban y los pergaminos iban y venían. Pociones. Transformaciones. Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Encantamientos. Historia de la Magia. De todo un poco.

Cuando por fin termino dejo todo a un lado y se recostó sobre la hierba. Cerro los ojos, mientras la brisa del viento le daba de lleno en el rosto pecoso, cortecia de Ginny Potter.

-Emm- Señorita Potter- La llamaron y la chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un pequeño de segundo año tímido, rubio, de ojos celestes como el cielo, de la casa de las serpientes.

-¿Que sucede Jake?- Le pregunto con un tono dulce Lily.

El chico le tendió la mano, en su mano había una rosa roja. Y lo entendió, era la "Rosa". Aquella rosa que recibía desde hacia dos meses, desde aquel día, aquel día que ahora ve lejano. Tomo la rosa, y el chico se fue por donde vino, sonrió al ver la rosa y tomo la nota que se encontraba enganchada a la flor.

-Lo que alguna vez fue, y hoy no es todavía lo recuerdo. Lo que siento sigue vivo en mi. Los recuerdos son una señal de que todavía nuestro tiempo no paso, de que ¿Aun es tiempo de amarnos?. Te amo. S. H. M- Leyo en voz alta y para ella misma Luna Potter.

Cerro los ojos mientras llevaba la rosa a su pecho.

(LxS)

Rose Weasley caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio, en busca del rubio, Scorpius. Para ella aquel rubio no era un capricho. Era amor lo que sentía por el, o de eso se quería convencer.

Ella es inteligente, por algo quedo en la casa de los inteligentes. Y no hay que ser muy inteligente para notar ciertas cosas como: Su prima anda deprimida por ahí, Scorpius anda misterioso. Y no hay que ser muy inteligente como para notar que ambos no tienen la misma relación. Scorpius y Lily eran como hermanos y de repente todo se esfumo, era raro. Muy raro.

Ella misma se describe como una persona pacifica, llena de luz. Un poco perra, si porque negarlo, puede ser muy perra cuando algo no le sale como quiere. Ella puede ser un poco desalmada, no le importa nada si lastima a alguien que no sea de su familia para obtener algo o alguien. Pero tiene limites, y ese limite es su familia, ella no seria capaz de dañar a su familia por nada en e mundo.

Y cuando llego al jardín diviso a su prima acostada en la hierva fresca con los ojos cerrados, la contemplo durante unos minutos, debía admitir que sentía envidia de ella. Pero una envidia sana, porque Lily es hermosa, divertida, graciosa, inteligente y muchas cosas que todos ven. Pero Lilu como ella la llama, es como su hermana pequeña.

Y se acerco hasta la pelirroja que se encontraba acostada, y a su alrededor un montón de libros apilados .

-¿Porque tan sola?- Le pregunto Rose mientras se ataba el cabello con una coleta, odiaba despeinarse con el viento.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, la Potter le hizo un gesto para que se acostara a su lado, pero la Weasley negó-. Tu te lo pierdes- Se limito a responder Lilu.

La pelirroja tirando a castaña se mordió el labio inferior, no se atrevía a preguntárselo a su prima. La cual al tener los ojos todavía abiertos lo noto.

-Escupelo- Le aconsejo la pelirroja de ojos marrones claros, unos hermosos ojos marrones.

-Emm- Bueno yo quería preguntarte. ¿Quien te manda esas rosas desde hace dos meses?- Pregunto nerviosa Rose mientras señalaba la rosa que Lily lleva en su mano.

La Potter se limito a parase, tomar los libros como podía, besar la mejilla de su prima e irse casi corriendo del lugar.

(LxS)

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba cerca del Gran Comedor vio a lo lejos a Lily Luna Potter pasar casi corriendo con unos libros, no se contuvo y la siguió. Al doblar por el pasillo la vio en el piso con los libros alrededor. Vio que Kennet la ayudaba, eso no evito que no sintiera celos.

Vio como el chico de cabello caoba, de ojos verdes, cargaba los libros y la mochila de la pelirroja que le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla. Los vio caminar y reír juntos, y vio que en su mano esta la rosa que le envió. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la rosa.

-Scorpius te buscaba- Y cuando todo estaba mas que bien llega ella Rose Weasley, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al verla.

-Rose- La saludo.

-Scorpius. ¿Salimos...

-No tengo ganas de salir con nadie- La corto antes de intentar irse.

La chico rodó los ojos, y bufo-. Estoy cansada un poco de insistir e insistir, y no obtener nada. ¿Cual es tu problema?- Le pregunto totalmente enojada la chica.

-El problema, mi problema eres tu. Acaso no entiendes que NO-TE-AMO- Le grito las ultimas tres palabras, la chica solo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendo porque no quiero hacerlo. Y lo peor es que hace dos meses que sigo insistiendo, y tu solo intentas reconquistar a esa perra que te dejo por otro seguro- soltó de la nada la Weasley.

El chico la fulmino con la mirada, y si las miradas mataran la joven estaría tres metros bajo tierra-. ¿Con otro?. ELLA ME AMA, Y SABES PORQUE ME DEJO, PORQUE ES DEMASIADO BUENA. LO ÚNICO QUE HACE EN PENSAR EN LA FELICIDAD DE LOS DEMÁS Y NO EN LA PROPIA- Le grito el rubio de ojos grises.

Y camino lejos de la chica que se encontraba roja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola volví con este capitulo.<strong>_

_**El capitulo va dedicado para mi mejor amiga:**_

_***MikMalfoy: Amiga espero que te recuperes.**_

_**Ustedes la conocen como:**_

_***SxLMalfoy.**_

_**Ella me dejo un mensaje para:**_

_***P e r h a p s s : Dijo que leyó tu mensaje, que lamenta no poder contestarlo. Te da las gracias por leer cada fic que escribió con mucho amor. Pero que en este momento no puede volver por un tema de salud, y cuando vuelva lo va hacer con una gran historia. Y también dice que se pasara por tus historias en cuanto pueda.**_

_**Eso es todo, comenten si les gusto el capitulo.**_

_**Les gusta los Dramiones, bueno a mi me encantan y la historia de:**_

_*** Lilius's fan: Lo siento, lo hice por amor. Merece ser leída porque es muy buena. **_

_**TdO**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Kennet, calla porque te ganaras una patada- Dijo entre risas Lily Potter a Kennet Neker. La pelirroja se encontraba tirada en el piso mientras se reía.

Un chico de cabello caoba/pelirrojo, que con el sol es pelirrojo. De ojos verdes como la hierva fresca. Y una sonrisa seductora, infantil, un poco picara. Y una voz varonil seductora.

-¡Que te calles!- grito la chica, al verlo querer decir algo.

-Yo solo decía. Así de callada te vez mas bonita. No grites que te arrugas- Le dijo en broma el joven mientras la tomaba de la mano, para ayudarla a parase.

La pelirroja acepto la mano de mala manera. Mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pero al intentar pararse ella tiro de la mano del chico, que callo al piso aun lado de la chica que inmediatamente se subió encima del chico de ojos verdes que la miro con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Estas jugando con fuego Potter, puedes quemarte- Advirtió Kennet, logrando que Lily soltara una carcajada cínica.

Ella solo se acerco al rostro de su amigo-. Me gusta quemarme, soy valiente- Dijo en broma.

El en un movimiento brusco, logro estar sobre ella-. Yo creo que te gusto- Bromeo.

-Bromeas- Dijo desafiante la pelirroja.

Al chico arqueo una ceja- No te creo Potter- Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Deberías- Aconsejo ella cambiando su semblante.

Alguien carraspeo a sus espaldas. Y ellos al ver de quien se trataba se quedaron blancos.

-Potter y Neker. ¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?- Pregunto Neville, mientras los chico se paraban.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron-. caímos- Dijeron a la vez.

Neville, los miro sin creerles. Pero señalo con el dedo el camino, por el cual la pelirroja y el chico de cabellos caoba/pelirrojo caminaron sin mirar la mirada fría y calculadora del profesor de Herbología.

**(LxS)**

Scorpius caminaba mientras con su mirada gris buscaba a cierto chico. Iba bastante alterado por el maldito chisme de la "Caída" de Lily y Neker, y no le hacia gracias...iba a poner a ese chico en su lugar.

El pasillo estaba infectado de alumnos murmurando idioteces, el era un Malfoy. Y como todo Malfoy luchaba por lo suyo...y Lily Luna Potter le pertenecía. A lo lejos lo vio riendo con la pelirroja, y solo por eso decidió no acercarse.

-Scorpius, amigo- llamaron a su espalda, era Albus.

Giro para encontrarse a su amigo con Rose, hizo una mueca de asco que no intento disimular-. Albus.¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto el rubio.

Albus y Rose eran muy apegados,pero no era nada nuevo de saber que ella se apegaba a su primo solo para saber donde se encontraba Scorpius._ "Esta desquiciada"_ pensó el chico. Pero bueno así era Rose, y no iba a cambiarla. Y él sinceramente tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

Ambos primos despegaron la vista del rubio solo para pegar la vista en una pareja que reía cerca de ellos. El rubio pareció notarlo pero sabia lo que observaban y el no quería verlo, no de nuevo. Albus frunció el entre cejo. _"Seguro le da su merecido"_ pensó Scorpius y ese pensamiento lo alegro un poco, ya que su amigo estaba de su lado y lo mas seguro seria que lo ayudara a tener a Neker lo mas lejos de su pequeña hermana.

-Ahora me va a escuchar- dijo el Potter apretando sus dientes.

Rose negó con la cabeza-. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Hace tiempo que Lily esta un poco triste y mírala ahora riendo con Kennet, le hace feliz- dijo mas para ella misma que para los chicos que solo bufaron-. Y se que la quieres pero se que no quieres pelear con ella. Te arrepentirás- Advirtió ahora si para su primo el morocho que solo rodó los ojos en desacuerdo.

Pero Albus no le había hecho caso, se acercaba a su hermanita junto con Scorpius.

-LILY- grito solo para llamar su atención. Cosa que consiguió.

Kennet parecía un poco incomodo, Albus le dirigía su mejor mirada envenenada y Scorpius no se quedaba atrás-. Ve, linda. No te preocupes, hermosa...Nos vemos en la noche como dijiste- aviso mientras le plantaba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

**(LxS)**

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso,Malfoy!- grito Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

Scorpius tenia la cara con una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Que no tengo derecho?...¡Claro, y tu tienes derecho a hacer semejante acusación si tener fundamento!- contraataco el chico.

-No, no tenes derecho. Y si tengo fundamentos, te vi ese es mi maldito fundamento. Y por eso lo mejor sera que...¡TE OLVIDES DE MI; MALFOY!- le rugió antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-Vuelve Lily... Maldición- grito. Y en el camino le grito a un niño de primer año, diciéndole que si se metía una vez mas en su camino, lo iba a hacer limpiar los baños con su lengua. Era abuso de su poder como prefecto,pero a él que le importo.

_"Me odia"_

_"Te lo mereces"_

_"Me odia..."_

_"Eres demasiado idiota"_

_"Te lo ganaste"._

Pensaba el rubio.

**(LxS)**

Caminaba furiosa por los pasillos del castillo. No lo entendía, no entendía porque Scorpius había ido con aquel reclamo. Le dolió un poco. Pero él, justo él había ido a decir le eso. ¡Ja!, cuando ella lo vio. Y no hizo nada porque no son NADA, absolutamente NADA.

-Ya deja de pensar eso, Lily- se dijo a si misma.

De repente unos brazos la rodearon de la cintura, por instinto se llevo las manos a los brazos que la rodeaban-. Linda , ¿Me buscabas?- pregunto en su oído con eso tono seductor Kennet.

-Si, siempre te busco- dijo de forma seductora siguiéndole el juego, le guiño un ojo.

El chico rió con ese gesto-. Te me estas insinuando, porque si es así. Te juro que no respondo de mis actos. ¿Caminamos Señora Neker?- le pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

-Claro Señor Neker...pero ¿Cuando nos casamos que ni enterada estoy?- pregunto burlona.

-Tu sabes, desde esa vez que nos emborrachamos- contesto tomándola de la mano y guiándola a los terrenos del castillo.

Se fueron alejando ante la vista de unos ojos grises.

**(LxS)**

**¡HOLA!. Volví. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer la historia.**

**No respondí sus Review y me siento fatal...Pero se los responderé en este mismo instante:**

***P e r h a p s s: Espero que la respuesta de SxLMalfoy te haya llegado. Y Lily sigue enamorada, pero se pondrá complicada la relación gracias a mi querido y amado Kennet...pero así es el amor. Muchas gracias por comentar y lamento la tardanza.**

***Lilius's fan: Lilus muchas gracias por el comentario...Y te ruego que por favor sigas esa maravillosa la tardanza.**

***EscritoporRowling: Gracias por el comentario. Lamento la tardanza.**

***LilyScorpfan: Gracias por el comentario y por leer mi historia. Lamento la tardanza.**

***Mytka: Gracias por comentar. Lamento la tardanza.**

***walkalonesun: Gracias por los comentarios. Y es duro pero lo pasaran...porque como dijiste se aman,pero tendrán complicaciones. Rose para mi es una copia barata de Ron, no puedo verla como la bella Rose...Me alegro que te guste la historia, quería salir de lo atípico y veo que lo estoy consiguiendo. Lamento la tardanza.**

***Eyesgray: Gracias por tu comentario. Son muy tiernos pero en esta pareja de ahora en más tendrán problemas. Lamento la tardanza.**

**Y contestado sus comentarios. Les aviso que publicare lo mas pronto posible, prometo no tardar tanto.**

**TdO**


End file.
